


Full Moon

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr.)Lizzie is real werewolf
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Kudos: 7
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> All my even days have been about Lizzie so I’m continuing that AU

Blaine comes back into the living room after reading Lizzie a bedtime story to Kurt standing at the window. 

“Babe, you should come look at the moon,” Kurt says. 

Blaine stands behind his husband wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Full moon on Halloween.” 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” 

Blaine moves his head to kiss Kurt’s cheek. 

“Yeah, it is,” he says. 

“Did Lizzie have fun tonight?” 

Blaine smiles. “I thought she’d never let me get through our chapter. She wanted to keep talking about trick or treating.” 

Kurt leans into Blaine. He’s about to suggest they head to bed themselves when a strange noise comes from their daughter’s bedroom. 

“Did you hear that?” Blaine asks, pulling away. 

“Lizzie,” Kurt replies. 

They both rush up the stairs and push open her door. Inside, they find Lizzie out of bed looking out her window at the full moon. Blaine gives his husband a look of confusion. 

“Aaaawwwwoooo!” 

Kurt closes the door again. 

“Is she—“

“Our daughter’s a werewolf,” Kurt says.

Blaine lets out a laugh. “Maybe Coop was right, she is an actress.” 

Kurt drags his husband away from their little werewolf’s bedroom. 

“It’s been a long night, let’s get some sleep.” 

“If the wolves don’t keep us up that is,” Blaine points out.


End file.
